Action Doom 2: Urban Brawl
Action Doom 2: Urban Brawl is a computer game released in September 2008 which runs using the ZDoomsource port. It was mainly developed by Stephen Browning, with ACS scripting by Mike Watson and James Bauer. It is the prequel to the 2004 total conversion Action Doom, but has a different gameplay style. Whereas the original Action Doom was a sidescrolling shoot 'em up using Doom's first-person perspective, Action Doom 2 instead simulates a beat 'em up. The project Development on Urban Brawl began in 2004 just months after release of the original Action Doom on July 3, 2004. Instead of egregious advertising, like the original, the project remained entirely unknown to the community until the day of release. Urban Brawl features a distinct comic book art style with colorful scenery and characters rendered entirely in cel-shading. The game's enemy roster was drawn on paper, scanned, and colored. Similar to Beat 'em ups, many characters are a mere palette swap of previous enemies. Instead of using Doom's engine to calculate light, the lighting is texture-based. Objects and walls cast black shadows when seen in sunlight and blue textures were used to simulate a moonlight appearance. The game can run as a standalone either with version 2.3.0+ of ZDoom or with its own included executable, requiring no IWAD to run. Outside of gameplay, the story is told mainly through black and white, film noir-style cutscenes inspired by Sin City. Darknation wrote most of the dialogue and cutscenes, while Mike Lightner contributed the voiceovers. The story can branch off in different paths depending on the player's actions, and features multiple possible endings. The soundtrack was created entirely by Ralph Vickers. On December 10, 2008, Action Doom 2 was one of the winners of the 2008 Cacowards. Versions Action Doom 2 was available in two forms: A free download, and a CD that could be purchased from the official website for USD$9.99 through PayPal. The CD version came with its own case and box art, as well as several exclusive bonus levels including a survival zombie war set in an urban environment. The sale of the CD version has been discontinued as of May 20, 2010. As a result, the bonus levels have been released for free on the Action Doom 2 website. Characters The notable characters in the game are : * Mr.Action - Urban Brawl guy * Sarah (kidnapped daughter) * Jerry Marconi (mobster who owns a gay bar.) * Peter Crisp (CEO of the Phylex Corporation and your daughter's kidnapper.) * Mary (the woman who saves you if you lose the subway fight.) * Hugo (The guy in the farm who killed and maybe ate Mary's son.) * The Policeman (Who you might find at the farm.) * Flynn Haggar (your friend that you might call him at several parts of the game if he is not dead.) Storyline Urban Brawl's timeline is 10 years before the UAC Site 4 events, where the main character is a drinking man who lives with his daughter in his house. But a day when he comes home, he see that someone is kidnapping his daughter, but because of the drink he goes unconscious. After getting up, he understands that the man and his daughter are gone. Meeting with Marconi Mr. Action escapes from his home and battles his way through many of the gangs and punks to the local gay bar. He takes down the punks there and then Marconi gives him a tip. He tells him to take a cab to the downtown to find the info he wants. From here you have three options: * Take the cab. * Go through the subway * Make Marconi tell you the truth by destroying his car. If you take the cab The bartender will tip off Mr. Crisp and when you go to the Phylex building after getting to the bridge and understanding that the Phylex Corporation is behind all of this, Crisp has a trap for you and you go to jail without knowing where your daughter is. (Bad Ending #1) If you go with subway You will have some fights with the gangs inside and after entering the train and fighting the gangs there, when exiting you will enter a gang circle where two gang bosses try to fight with you. You must let them beat you, otherwise you have lost the lead of your daughter and being killed from behind with a pistol. When you lose this fight you wake up in Mary's house and she tells you that she found you in the alley and she brought you home and took care of you. After that you learn that her son was lost. So you exit the house and go to the forest. In the forest you might find the chainsaw and after entering an area full of haystacks and grasses you will be attacked by a sniper rifle guy and after some hiding in the farm you will enter an area with a spooky house with a police car in front of it, you enter the house and after killing the wolf-like animal you fall into the basement and press a red button. Here you can either turn on the generator or fill up the chainsaw. If you turn on the generator You continue the basement and after a while you will find a half-broken wall and a shovel. You break the wall and rescue the cop kept there and you inform that there is a guy here who eats and kills the children of the people. So after you rescue the cop you go to the same place before and continue going and therefore you will confront that guy (Hugo). After killing Hugo after rescuing the cop, the cop gives you info about the Phylex Corporation which is behind it all. After that you go into the corporation, kill all the guards and enter the CEO office. He meets you when your daughter is beside him. He tells you that he is your daughter's biological father. After killing the security guards in his office suddenly your daughter turns against you and shoots you with a handgun. You go to a hospital and kill yourself there. (Bad Ending #2) If you fill up the chainsaw You will leave the basement and break the wooden things on the big location and enter it, you will confront Hugo. After killing him you will marry Mary and have two kids, while believing that your daughter was killed in the farm. (Good Ending #1) If you destroy Marconi's car He will tell you the truth, you proceed to the subway and after leaving the train and entering the circle, if you win you will directly proceed to Crisp's office and kill all the security guards in his office. He will send a chopper after you which you will have to destroy. If you try to kill Crisp when he has your daughter, you will kill them both (Bad Ending #3). After destroying the chopper there, your daughter bites Crisp's hand and comes to your side. This is your cue to kill him. When Crisp is dead, you hug your daughter, and the two of you start a new life. (Good Ending #2) If you lose the subway fight, you have two chances: Forest or the Phylex Corporation. Each of them goes the same story (Phylex results in Good Ending #2) Weapons There are many weapons found in the game : * Pistol (found in the MAP01's cabinet at the start) * Uzi (found in Phylex Building from the fallen security guards) * Shocker (found in Phylex Building at the desk at the map start and also found at Peter Crisp's desk) * Bottles , Baseball Bat , Shovel and the other types * Action Fists (Default Fist) * Cheetah Fists * Dragon Fists * Action Chainsaw (found in the forest) * Blunderbuss (found in Peter Crisp's office while fighting the chopper) * Katana (only found in the Bonus PWAD in Samurai Showdown) Cheats You can use GIVE or SUMMON to get the weapon , health , ammunition and everything else you want. also idfa fills your current weapons and idclip ''and idclev'' do the same act with the original cheat codes. Endings There are six events that two of them are not a real ending : * You meet Peter Crisp, but he has a trap for you and sends you to jail. (If you take the taxi or use ''idclev 10''cheat code.) * You meet Peter Crisp and kill all of his guards, but your daughter shoots you with a handgun (this happens if you fail the subway fight and go to farm and save the policeman and then kill Hugo) * You hit Peter Crisp when he is carrying your daughter. This causes them both to die (this is more like a game over) * You meet Peter Crisp , kill all of his guards and destroy the chopper. therefore your daughter comes to your side and you kill Peter Crisp. (The Canonical Ending, happens when you destroy Marconi's car and go to the Phylex Building) * You lose the lead for your daughter in the subway and get killed by the gangs (more like a game over, happens when going with subway without destroying Marconi's car and beating the gang bosses) * You marry Mary and have two kids without knowing what happened to your daughter. (This happens when you fail the subway fight and go to the forest and kill Hugo without rescuing the cop.) Promotional offerings Scattered throughout each level of Urban Brawl were unique specialty items which awarded the player 100,000 points. Additionally, discovering all nine unique items revealed to the player the official contest website and how to win. The winners were: * Dylan Sanchez * Robert Yarborough * Mike Ewer